Anna's Labor
by Abie05
Summary: Ever wonder how Anna had her labor with Hana? Well, this is my version! Slight YoHxAnnA romance and baby HANA! R&R please! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter ONE

**Anna's Labor**

**SUMMARY:** Ever wonder how Anna had her labor with Hana? Well, this is my version! I added some humor (in later chapters) and a slight YoNa romance! Read and review people!!!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Shaman king. Takei-sensei does...

**A/N:** Hey readers! Welcome to my new fic... I've been wondering this thing a LONG time now... so I made my version on how Anna did the whole painful labor thingy when she was pregnant with Hana.

Okay, don't expect me to be all perfect with some medical terms, I'm no doctor here... and I've haven't experience or witness an actual delivery. SO, please bear with me here! .

Enjoy the story minna! read and review afterwards! 'chu!

**oooOOOOOooo**

**... CHAPTER ONE...**

_Kick..._

_Ugn._

_Kick..._

_Oh no... Please no..._ A blonde girl stirred at her sleep. _Ow... no... Ugn._

_KICK..._

Anna Kyouyama-Asakura, sat upbolt straight in their bed clutching her very bloated tummy. "Ow, Ow... not now..." she muttered.

It was dark outside, and the flashing red numbers of the bedside table clock read 4:43am.

She opened the lamp shade just beside the clock.

The girl winced in pain as her stomach kicked again. "Please... stop.." she said to it as if it's gonna obey what she was telling it. She sighed heavily, definitely didn't work. Then, she closed her eyes and began to rub her tummy gently. Surprisingly it stopped moving around.

She gave a sigh of relief.

"Anna?" said a worried voice. "What's wrong?"

Anna looked at his sleepy husband beside her.

"Is the baby coming out?" Yoh asked once again rubbing his eyes.

"No. Not yet... or it seems it wants to get out now..." Anna said, patting her stomach gently.

Yoh smiled at his beautiful wife. And she smiled back. They love each other so much.

This month is very important to them because Anna was due any time and they would finally become parents. It was a challenge, since they we're only 16 and too young to have a kid, but they vowed to try hard because they're the ones who wanted it, and they did admit it was their fault.

The brunette glanced at the clock. "You should get some more sleep Anna..." he said placing his hand on hers. "It's still too early."

The Itako nodded and laid down on the bed. "Oh... uh, Yoh?"

"Yeah Anna?" Yoh asked.

"My back hurts... Can you put my pillow under it?" Anna said arching her back.

"Sure." Yoh grinned as he put a soft throw pillow underneath her. "Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." She said lying down once again. Yoh lied down too and came close to Anna and gave her a hug. Then the two fell asleep again.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

The couple woke up together and decided to remain in bed and talk about stuff.

"Yoh?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking... about... you know..." Anna said putting a hand on her tummy.

Yoh just looked at her with a soft smile. "Come on Anna, we've talk about it... you're not alone, I'm here... you know I won't leave--"

"No it's not that..." She cut him off. "I'm talking about the delivery..." She closed her eyes. "I've seen a documentary about Childbirth on TV and well... I'm-- I'm..."

"...Scared?" Yoh finished off her sentence.

Anna slightly nodded.

Yoh laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked glaring at the shaman beside her. "I'm serious Yoh Asakura!"

"I'm sorry Anna... I know you are." he said pulling her close to a hug.

Anna nestled on his chest.

"But it's gonna be okay...I know it's painful but just for a little while... Okay... not while..." Yoh said thinking for a more comforting words to soothe her.

Anna frowned and Yoh looked down on her.

"You're a strong girl Anna, heck you're the toughest girl I've ever know... I know you can do it! Everything will work out fine..." He said topping it off with his trademark smile.

The pregnant itako looked up at him and smiled too. It makes her feel better whenever Yoh was around with his goofy smile of his.

"Besides, I'll be there by your side when the baby comes... I'll let you borrow my courage and hold your hand, so you will know that you're not alone." he rested his chin on her head. Anna nodded; she was convinced by his words full of truth and love. "Thanks Yoh." She said as she closed her eyes.

She brought his hands with hers and put it on her tummy. They felt the baby move which made the two smile happily, knowing it was full of life and energy.

"Yoh?" Anna started once again. "What do you think the baby will be?"

Yoh thought for I moment. "hmm... I do want a boy."

"Really? Me too..." Anna said rubbing her stomach gently.

Yoh gave a chuckle. "Really? I thought you would say Girl. But it doesn't matter what it is... we'll love it with all our heart."

Anna suppressed a giggle. "Yes, of course..."

They remained hugging each other as silence filled the room... ...

Then...

"Yoh?"

"Yeah Anna?"

"Get up and make me breakfast... I'm starving..."

Yoh sweatdropped and sighed. He was hoping Anna was still gonna ask him about the baby or something else... but she is pregnant and pregnant women eat a lot.

"Hai, Anna..." He said getting to his feet.

"But first help me get off the bed please?" She said extending her hands to him.

Yoh smiled. "Alright." and helped her up.

Anna wobbled a little and quickly regained her balance. Her long night dress perfectly shaped her huge tummy. Yoh assisted her as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Don't forget my breakfast Yoh!" She said before closing the bathroom door.

"Yes, Anna..." the shaman said smiling.

"Oh and one more thing..." She suddenly pulled Yoh closer to her and kissed him fully on the lips.

after a few seconds, she broke the kiss, then she smiled. "...you forgot my good morning kiss..."

Yoh grinned, "How could I have forgotten!"

Anna giggled and closed the bathroom door.

"Breakfast Yoh!" She called out again.

"Oh yeah... I'm on it Anna!" He said speeding out of the room.

**oooOOOOOooo**

_Ring... ring... ring.._

_Ring... ring... ring..._

"I'll get it!" Yoh yelled from the hallway. He reached for the phone on it's cradle.

"Hello?" He said putting the receiver on his ear.

"Oh grandma! Hi. Yes... she's fine... no not yet... uh-huh..."

Anna slowly made her way down the stairs. Taking each step carefully and holding on to the railings.

She found Yoh by the phone and made her way there.

"Sure... that would be great..."

She looked at Yoh and mouthed "Who's that?"

Yoh mouthed back. "Grandma."

"Oh." Anna nodded. She noticed that Kino was always calling every month of her pregnancy to check up on her. Of course, She was her sensei and her mother figure.

When the whole Asakura family in Izumo found out that She was pregnant, Anna thought they would break the engagement and separate her from Yoh. But they didn't, they just told them that they have a huge responsibility in their hands and surprisingly declared Anna an Asakura now even though they weren't married yet.

"Okay... I'll tell her then. Okay... okay... see you guys tomorrow! Alright... you too Grandma. Bye." Then Yoh hunged up.

"Tomorrow? What about tomorrow?" Anna asked when Yoh faced her.

"Oh yeah! She said, She and the others wants to be here when the baby comes..." Yoh said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So they're coming tomorrow... and spend the week here until you have your delivery."

"Oh okay... that would be nice if your parents and grandparents are here..." Anna said putting her hands to behind her to support her back.

"Oh, I think it's just Mom... Grandma said Dad isn't around... maybe he'll just come over." Yoh said. "Hey, I just finished breakfast! Let's go eat now!" He smiled.

"Alright... I'm so hungry I could eat something right now..." The itako said as she made their way to the kitchen.

"hehe... I figured you'd say that..." Yoh grinned as he followed his wife.

**oooOOOOOooo**

"Anna, I'm gonna run my laps now..." Yoh said putting on the last weights on his wrists.

"Good boy, you remembered... I thought you'd still need to be told." The blonde said as she looked up at Yoh from her seat. She was watching her favorite soaps in the morning.

"Nah. I know it already... besides you can't train me... so I'll do the training by myself." The Asakura grinned. Even though the Shaman fight is over she still trains him to be stronger.

Anna raised a brow. "You better not slack off... or else." She threatened.

"I won't... I won't. I promise!" He said reassuring her. He vowed that he will not make Anna mad through her whole trimester.

"Alright." She said.

"I'll just run around the park and be back real quick." Yoh went to Anna and kissed her on the cheeks. "I'll leave Amidamaru with you in case the baby comes... then he'll rush and call me, okay?"

Amidamaru popped out in his spirit ball form. "I shall look after Lady Anna."

"Okay Yoh." Anna said as he watched her husband go out the living room.

"Ja ne Anata!" He waved goodbye.

"Ja." Anna said back, then she returned back to her show.

Amidamaru turned into his full form and sat down on the back as he watch the itako with his sharp eyes, in case Anna was in pain or something...

**TBC.**

**oooOOOOOooo**

Okay! that was chapter one... what do you guys think? I'm trying my best to make it better... so please just bear with what I wrote. And also if you see errors, please alert me... Whew! Okay... I'm tired... I'll update soon! If I have many reviews! hehe... Ja!

**Sneak Peek (Chapter 2) SPOILER WARNING!!!**

_"Oh we're just visiting... that's all..." Silva said. "Ever since the Shaman fight ended I started to miss you guys, right karim?"_

_The copper-skinned man nodded._

_Yoh grinned at the two Indians. "That's great guys. Hey, Let's go inside the house and have tea."_

ooOOOoo

_CRASH!_

_Anna was clutching her stomach as her breathing went shallow..._

_Then she felt something wet sliding down on her legs._

_She gasped._

_Tears were forming in her eyes as she felt the pain coming._

_"YOH!"_


	2. Chapter TWO

Okie-dokie! Here's Chapter 2... Enjoy!!! Please review afterwards... -bows-

Oh yeah, thanks to those who reviewed! Thanks for making my day! This is for you guys!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**...CHAPTER TWO...**

"Alright... -phant- last... lap, then... I'm done... Whew!" Asakura Yoh said as he opened a water bottle he brought at a nearby stall. He drank half of it and continued his remaining laps around the park.

He was sweating a lot and it was a good thing... he got surprised at himself for doing training, usually he would slack off. But he thought about it, he was doing it FOR Anna after all. And He'd do anything for his beloved wife especially when she's expecting a little bundle of joy.

After a few minutes around the park, he was done. Now, he decided to jog home instead of walking. He was relieved that Amidamaru didn't came to him, which means the baby wasn't coming out yet.

He smiled as he exited the park.

**oooOOOOOooo**

Two tall figures stood infront of the Flame Inn.

"You think they're home?"

"Of course they're home! Where do you think they will go? Especially when Anna's having a baby?!"

"Oh yeah, you're right..." the copper-skinned man said stratching his head.

"Come on... let's just go in." his fair-skinned companion said walking towards the entance of the Inn.

When they were about to step through the gates, they got startled by a familiar voice.

"Silva! Karim!"

the two indians spun around and saw Yoh with his trademark grin and his t-shirt was soaked with sweat.

"Yo!" He greeted as he approached them.

"Hey Yoh!" Silva greeted back. "I see Anna's still training you..." He smiled. Karim just waved 'hi'.

"Nah, it's my own doing..." He laughed and smiled happily. "It's so good to see you guys again! What brings you here?"

"Oh we're just visiting... that's all..." Silva said. "Ever since the Shaman fight ended, I started to miss you guys, right karim?"

The copper-skinned man nodded.

Yoh just grinned at the two indians. "That's great guys! Hey, let's go inside and have tea."

Silva and Karim nodded and followed Yoh inside their home.

"I'm sure Anna's going to be surprised when she sees you guys again."

**oooOOOOOooo**

"Tadaima..." Yoh called out when he took off his dusty slippers. "Anna?"

Then there was a huff and a moan... the sound of Anna trying to stand up from her seat.

"Anna?" Yoh asked once again as he headed his way to the living room. Then he saw Anna already on her two feet and coming towards him. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hi Anna!" He smiled back and kissed her on the cheek. "You okay?" he asked and saw Amidamaru floating by.

Anna nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine... don't forget to take a ba--" She stopped when she saw two figures from the hallway. "Who--?"

The brunette grinned "hehe... someone's here to see you."

"Hey Anna! How are you?" Silva greeted.

**oooOOOOOooo**

"It has been a while..." Anna said as she poured tea on Silva and Karim's cup.

"Yeah... after the Shaman fight, life has been quiet... and mostly boring." Silva said taking his tea and taking a small sip.

They were seated inside the living room. Yoh was taking a quick shower while Anna entertain their guests.

"Did you arrived just now?" She asked sitting down and putting a hand on her tummy.

"No, we arrived just the other day."

"We visited Horo Horo and Pirika at their Colstfoot(?) fields and they're doing pretty great." Karim said.

"That's good to hear. How are they?" Anna asked.

"They're okay... they said to call them when you have the baby." Karim said smiling. "They'll come and visit."

The Itako smiled. Being the ice queen that she is, she honestly misses all of Yoh's friends, even though they we're trouble and a bunch of nuisances. It has been awhile... but when the baby is out she's certain that they will have a happy reunion.

Anna suddenly felt little pain in her stomach... she needed to use the bathroom.

On cue, Yoh entered the room with a towel on his wet hair, he was wearing his orange sweatpants, and a white t-shirt with his bear-claw necklace. "I'm done. So... what stories did I miss?" he grinned as he sat next to his wife.

Silva and Karim shook their heads. "Nothing much... hehe..."

"Yoh?" Anna said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah Anna?" he asked with a smiling face.

"Can you assist me to the bathroom upstairs?" She asked wincing, she needed to go real bad.

"Alright." He turned to the two native americans. "I'll be right back... Anna needs to go."

Silva nodded. "Take your time..."

Yoh took Anna's hand and helped her get up her seat. She wobbled a little because of her heavy load. "Careful." The Shaman said, holding her arm to support her.

The two guest smiled at the couple as they walked to the hallway. They couldn't believe that Yoh and Anna are finally gonna have a baby soon, considering that they were only young but if they have problems, they'll be there to help them.

**oooOOOOOooo**

Upstairs... Yoh and Anna finally made it to the bathroom near Anna's old room (which they will turn into a nursery for the baby)

"Thank you Yoh." Anna said as her husband opened the door.

"No problem. Uh... will you be okay? Shall I wait for you?" he asked.

The Itako shook her head. "No need. Go downstairs to Silva and Karim, talk to them... they've missed you a lot and besides I did the talking when you we're taking a shower." She smiled. "Now go. I'll be okay..."

"You sure?" He asked once again.

"Yes... I'm sure..." She smiled and kissed him on the cheeks. (They smile a lot don't you think? n.n;;)

"If you say so... yell if you need anything."

"Will do." Anna entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her as Yoh went ahead downstairs to the living room.

**oooOOOOOooo**

After a few minutes, Anna opened the door and came out. She had a frown on her face.

"Strange... I already went and it's still hurts." She said to herself. She clutched her tummy. Then the baby began kicking hard again.

"Ah! Ouch..." She winced in pain. "Uh... ow...ow... stop..." She moaned.

Then she felt dizzy all of a sudden. She quickly stopped near a sidetable with a vase of flowers. She put her hand on the furniture.

"W-what's going on?" She asked as she began shaking. She never felt such pyshical pain before...

...And that's where it all began...

_Crash!_

the vase fell off the table and the water and flowers were scattered on the floor.

Anna was clutching her stomach as her breathing went shallow...

_Huff... huff... huff..._

her stomach hurt a lot... It wouldn't stop!

She kept on clutching it, hoping it would stop. But it didn't...

_huff... huff... huff..._

Then she felt somthing wet sliding down her legs.

_No...!_ was that her--?

She gasped.

_huff... huff... huff..._

Tears were forming in her eyes as she felt the real pain coming...

_"YOH!"_

She wanted to scream it but she just couldn't... the pain was taking over her...

She moaned in pain, she hoped someone came up the stairs.

"Lady Anna!" a voice came and saw the Itako kneeling on the floor with blood under her.

**oooOOOOOooo**

"What was that?" Silva asked as the three stopped with their conversation.

They heard a crash somewhere.

Yoh and Karim shrugged.

"I think one of the ghost broke a plate... I'll go check..." Yoh said standing up.

"No Yoh... it came from upstairs..." Silva said frowning. He sensed something is wrong.

"Hmm.." Yoh frowned too.

Suddenly a panicking voice was heard from the wooden stairs.

"Yoh-dono! Yoh-dono!" It was the silver-haired samurai in his full form.

"Amidamaru what is it?" Yoh asked.

Silva and Karim stood up once the samurai entered the room.

"Yoh-dono! Lady Anna... is having the baby!!"

**TBC.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Okie! So... what do you guys think now? I hope you guys liked it!!! Gomen for some errors, please point it out so I can take care of it. I'm having difficulty with; "he said, she said, they said or asked..." I know... I keep repeating it! Argh! SO SORRY! Well, that's chapter two. Please review while I make the next chapter.

Oh yeah, I will not UPDATE unless I have more reviews... some are just reading it. And I now I think no ones reading anymore.. so why continue? hn... Oh yeah, I will not ACCEPT FLAMES, no one's perfect in writing and we all make mistakes... and especially... why the heck did you read it in the first place!?

Okay, now that I got it out of my system... I thank you to all those who reviewed once again!

Stay tuned for the next chapter!!! Ja! .

**(Uh... sorry... no Sneak Peek... Too much SPOILERS! lmao! XD)**


	3. Chapter THREE

Okie... so far I have 11 reviews now... hmm... fair enough. But I'm doing this for all my fans! -Stands out proudly with waterfall tears in her eyes (complete with patriotic music and sky background)- 

**Anna:** Oi! Will you stop that?!

**Abie:** Anna! I was having a moment! huhu... -cries-

**Yoh:** there, there Abie... -pats me-

**Abie:** -cute chibi pout- Yoh-kun!!!

**Anna:** Ugh. Just continue on with your story... T.T

**Abie:** -back to normal- Okay! Oh yeah, this chapter is Dedicated to **Lillythemarshmellowqueen!** A great friend and a fan of my fics! hehe... this is for you lilly! Oh yeah, gomen about the Halloween fic! I'll make it up to you by UPDATING this chapter! hehe...

**Yoh:** -spaces out- Mmmm... marshmellow...

**Abie:** Yeah... -spaces out also-

**Lilly:** -pops out of nowhere- Who wants MARSHMELLOW!?

**Yoh and Abie:** WE DO!!!

**Lilly, Yoh and Abie:** -eats marshmellow happily by the corner-

**Anna:** Oh brother... -looks at them eat- Hey! save some for me!!! -runs to corner-

**(...Enjoy Chapter 3 minna! while we eat marshmellows! Yum! . Oh yeah, THANX FOR THE REVIEWS!!!)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**...CHAPTER THREE...**

_Izumo, Japan..._

At the Asakura Estate, Kino Asakura was on her knees on the floor and itako beads on her hands. She chanted prayers as she continued on with her daily meditation.

She was in a temple-like room lighted by candles infront of her. And memorial tablets placed in the middle of a shrine made out of tables with white mantles.

Suddenly one of the candle by her right started flickering, unlike the other ones in their normal blaze.

The itako sensed it even though she was blind. "Anna..." She muttered out.

The shoji door opened as the head of the Asakura clan entered.

"Kino." Yohmei started.

"I know... the child is going to be born today." She said putting her hands on her lap.

Yohmei sighed and smiled. He had just predicted that Anna was going into labor and his great grandson will be born. He chuckled, _His great grandson..._

"Let us go to tokyo now..." Kino said standing up making her husband snap out of his thoughts. "Call Keiko and prepare our things."

Yohmei left the room without saying anything. He went to the phone to call Keiko from her office.

**oooOOOOOooo**

_Funbari, Tokyo..._

"Anna!" Yoh rushed up the stairs as soon as he heard what Amidamaru had said.

The two native americans followed after him.

As they got up the final step, they saw Anna on the floor... her breathing was shallow, she was shaking, water and blood were all on the floor, and she was in pain.

"Y-yoh..." She called once she saw the image of her worried husband rushing to her.

"Anna!" Yoh yelled out when he approached her.

The Shaman kneeled down and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay Anna... I'm here..."

"Y-yoh..." She said, she never found the words to say to him. "AAHHHHHHH!!!" She suddenly screamed out loud. _The baby!_ she thought.

"Silva! Karim! We need to take her to the hospital quick!" Yoh said as the two Indians went to them.

"There's no time. Her bag of water just broke and her blood is coming out fast. She can't make it to the hospital..." Silva said calmly. "We need to do it here and now!"

"B-but..." Yoh stammered, she looked at Anna who was breathing heavily and was so much in pain. "Okay..."

"We need to get her in a room." Silva said kneeling next to the couple. Karim opened the door to the nearest room and pulled out a futon for Anna to lie down.

Yoh carried Anna as they made their way to the room.

"Silva? What can we do?" Yoh asked him as he layed Anna down on the futon. She moaned and screamed as the pain went on...

"Don't worry Yoh. I'll handle this..." Silva said kneeling next to the futon. He layed a blanket on top of the blonde. "Anna... I want you to relax. Just relax."

And that's when she snapped...

"RELAX!? YOU WANT ME TO RELAX!?" She yelled out loud.

"A-anna?" Yoh said sweatdropping. Wow... even in pain she can still yell out angrily.

"I'M IN PAIN HERE AND YOU WANT ME TO RELAX!?!?!" She continued on.

Silva just closed his eyes. He understood why Anna was yelling...

"Now Anna. Stop. Save your energy... Now please, relax..." He said.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" she went on. Afterwards she tried to relax.

The Indian sighed. "I guess I have no choice. I'll give Anna her labor..."

Yoh and Karim were surprised and confused at the same time.

"What?" He asked. "I watch the chief doctor at our tribe give birth to some women at the hospital..."

Yoh and Karim sweatdropped and still a confused look in their faces.

Silva blushed. "I WAS BORED OKAY!?" He blurted out.

The two sniggered. Silva was pissed out, "SERIOUSLY you guys!!!" he yelled out.

Anna yelled in pain. "MAKE IT STOP!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" making the three stop joking around.

"Anna!" Yoh said almost panicking.

"Okay. No time for goofing around! We need to get serious! Okay..." Silva sighed heavily. "Karim I need you to get the following so listen carefuly... I want you to get me a basin with warm water, rubber gloves, a sponge, hot water, and blankets. lots and lots of blankets or towels will do..."

"Got it!" the copper-skinned man said as he went out the room.

"Yoh I want you to support Anna as the labor goes..." He ordered.

Yoh nodded and kneeled down near Anna's head. He held her hands and she squeeze them tightly.

Silva got out a white handkerchief from his pocket and covered his mouth with it.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! " She yelled once more. She was sweating and her shallow breathing continued.

Yoh squeezed her hand. "It's okay Anna... it's okay..." He was scared. Are all labors like this? He know's there would be screaming but he did not imagine this kind of pressure.

Karim finally arrived from downstairs with the stuff that Silva asked him to get.

"Thanks Karim... by the way, you'll be my nurse." The indian said as he reached for the rubber gloves. It was an ordinary kitchen gloves but hey, they weren't in a hospital.

Karim frowned. Him a nurse? Why not be called 'Assistant'?

Silva put the gloves on both hands and washed it with hot water to make it sterilized.

"Okay..." He said as he finished. He parted Anna's legs and took off her bloodied undergarment. (a/n: Ick! Oo; Just don't focus on the blood...)

Anna began crying. "I-it hurts..." she said as tears went down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Anna... it will hurt but not for a long time." Silva said placing a towel underneath her. "It will be all over soon..."

Anna whimpered. She held on Yoh's hand and prepared herself for the extreme pain.

"Okay. Are you ready Anna?" The indian asked as he got his hands under Anna's dress.

The Itako nodded. Yoh held her tightly.

"When I say push, give it all you got okay?"

Anna didn't say anything but whimpered. This was gonna be hard.

"Yoh, support her... she needs you the most." Silva said looking at the brunette.

"Yeah." Yoh looked back at him and at his suffering wife.

"Okay... now... Push!" he started.

Anna pushed as hard as she can as she screamed out loud.

"Keep on going Anna... you can do it." Yoh said, doing his job.

"Nothing's happening. Push harder Anna!" Silva yelled.

Anna pushed harder along with an ear splitting scream.

"Harder!"

She pushed even harder.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Karim, who was beside Silva, got all shakey as blood flooded on the futon.

"Still nothing... Harder!" Silva said loudly.

Then Karim fainted with a thud.

Yoh saw him, "Karim!"

Anna stopped and breathed heavily.

"I-I... can't... d-do... it." She phanted.

"Come on Anna." Yoh said worriedly as he wiped her sweaty face with a nearby towel. He wished he can do something to help, all he can give is his support. "Please... give it all you got."

Anna winced in pain more. She squeezed Yoh's hand.

"I know you can do it Anna... just try harder." Silva said calming down. He too was getting tense about it, he wasn't a doctor so it was difficult for him.

Suddenly Anna's eyes narrowed. "I CAN'T OKAY!? IT'S TOO PAINFUL!"

"Well Anna... what do you expect? Please try harder... don't be angry..." Yoh said calming her down. Her aura of anger becoming visible. It always surprise them that she store so much energy in her anger.

Then it hit Silva... "Anger?" He came up with a great idea.

Anna had had it. She wanted this to be over, she was doing her best but the baby just wouldn't come out. It was painful...

"That's it! Anna... I want you to think about that's making you very upset or angry. I want you to shout it out while pushing hard. It might just work." Silva said getting ready once again.

Yoh was confused about Silva's plan. And Anna lowered her head while breathing heavily.

"What makes me angry?" Anna started, then she had the most angriest face she ever gave. "OH I'LL TELL YOU WHAT MAKES ME SO MAD!!!" She yelled out loud. "I'M SO MAD AT YOH FOR BEING A STUPID, IDIOTIC, DUMBASS!!! IT'S HIS FAULT THAT THIS HAPPENED TO ME!!! AHHHH!!!" She screamed out, her brain wasn't processing everything she was yelling. Even though she didn't mean it.

She pushed hard. "UGN... AND I'VE BEEN SUFFERING FOR 9 STUPID MONTHS WITH THIS BABY!!! IT'S STUPID YOH'S FAULT!!!" She continued with gritted teeth. She even gripped Yoh's hand tightly which make him yelp.

"That's it Anna... that's it! It's coming out! Let all your anger out!" Silva said as he was smiling behind the cloth on his mouth. "I can see the head!" he said loudly.

Karim got up with a headache. "What happened?" Then he saw lots of blood again, he shivered and fainted once again.

"OH, YOU BET I'M LETTING IT ALL OUT!!! THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU DIDN'T ASK ME TO SLEEP WITH YOU THAT NIGHT!!! YOU SAID WE WE'RE JUST GOING TO SLEEP, BUT NO... YOU HAD TO TAKE OFF MY... hfffmp..." Yoh clamped her mouth as he blushed.

"Ahehehe... don't go that far sweetheart... hehe..."He sweatdropped and blushed madly.

"SHUT UP!!! ...UGN!!!" She screamed as she pushed once again.

"That's it! Good... good!" Silva said as he was holding the baby's round head with amniotic fluid coming out of her.

Yoh was crying waterfalls of tears. "Yes, I AM STUPID!!! I deserve to be punished!!!"

Anna indeed yelled more... all about Yoh being stupid... pointless... all not true but it did help. As she screamed, she pushed more. until...

"...I HATE YOU YOH ASAKURA!!! I SO HATE YOU!!!" She yelled.

Then...

they heard an infant's cry for the first time...

Yoh blinked and smiled widely.

Anna stopped and more tears were forming out of her tired eyes. It was finally over.

Silva took off his handkerchief and smiled at them as he held the small baby for them to see.

"Congratulations Yoh and Anna, it's a boy..."

**TBC.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

...I know the looks on your faces... it sucks! I don't know anything about childbirth! I've seen some on TV but I was scared to watch... blood makes me weary... (like Karim! LMAO! XD) I've seen in movies but not exactly the actual thing! Please review and tell me watcha think!!! -cries-

**Anna:** geezz... don't beat yourself up! You're not a doctor so you don't know what exactly happens...

**Yoh:** Anna's right Abie... -smiles-

**Abie:** You're right guys! Please bear with my friends here... -bows-

**Anna:** Oh yeah, Silva, that beggar, is the one who gave me labor?! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I thought it was in the hospital with that nurse Kimihiro or something...

**Abie:** ahehehe... I wanted it to be unique... sorry...

**Anna:** whatever...

**Yoh:** funga fufu... -rolls orange-

**Abie:** Anna if you please?

**Anna:** Okay. -turns to readers- Oi! Review or else I'll torture all of ya! I know where you all live! Mwahahahaahahahahaha!!

**Yoh:** Anna, your evil aura's sprouting again.

**Anna:** Who cares! WORLD DOMINATION baby!!

**Abie:** -sweatdrops- Just review minna... thanx! hehe...


	4. Chapter FOUR

WOOT!!! 20 reviews!!! THANX SO MUCH MINNA!!! -cries tears of joy-

**Yoh:** -smiles- isn't this fun Anna? 20 reviews! I'm so happy for Abie!

**Anna:** Oh brother... -rolls eyes- it isn't 100 yet ya know...

**Abie:** who cares! As long as there are people reading my story!

**Anna:** T.T right...

**Abie:** Mou... Anna no meanie! -glomps Anna-

**Anna:** Gah! get off!

**Yoh:** hey I wanna glomp too!!! -glomps Abie and Anna-

**Abie:** hehe... glomping is fun!

**Yoh:** Yeah! -smiles-

**Anna:** Ugh.. I said... GET OFF!!! ARGH!

**Abie:** -igores Anna- Anyways... here's chapter 4 of Anna's Labor! Enjoy minna and leave a review onegai!!! Ja!

**(Dedicated to... EVERYONE WHO READS THIS FIC!!! hehe... let's all welcome BABY HANA in our happy SK family!!! 'chu!)**

(Oh yeah, special THANX to **Mrs Hao Asakura** for pointing out that babies are born within 9 MONTHS! I worte 12 (way to embarrass me 'lil sis! -.-") Sorry about that... -Abie ISH such a n00b!-)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**...CHAPTER FOUR...**

_Then..._

_they heard an infant's cry for the first time..._

_Yoh blinked and smiled widely._

_Anna stopped and more tears were forming out of her tired eyes. It was finally over._

_Silva took off his handkerchief and smiled at them as he held the small baby for them to see._

_"Congratulations Yoh and Anna, it's a boy..."_

Silva cleaned the crying baby of the excess blood and amniotic fluid then wrapped him in a clean yellow towel.

He smiled as he saw it crying with full energy. Seeing it was healthy and in a normal state.

It was one of the world's beautiful miracles. A new life was born... Silva went to the couple and smiled once again as he gave it to Anna to hold.

"Congratulations you two..." Silva said again, never taking off the smile that's plastered in his face.

Anna was crying tears of joy when she received her baby boy in her arms for the first time. It seem to have stopped crying when he sensed his mother.

Yoh who was speechless at the time just smiled widely and kissed her wife on the forehead. He looked down on the baby who was yawning. He felt so much happiness that he wished it would never end... until he realized that it won't because his son, their son was born. And was going to be with them for the rest of their lives..

The itako looked up at his husband with teary eyes. "Yoh... he's beautiful..."

"Yeah... he is..." He said caressing the baby's soft face. "I'm proud of you Anna... I love so much. " he said kissing her forehead once again.

"I love you too..." She said back.

The infant yawned again, this time it raised it's tiny fist.

"He's so small..." Anna said putting a finger on it's delicate hand.

Silva stood up as he cleaned his hands with a towel.

Yoh beamed at him. "Thank you so much Silva. We owe it all to you and Karim..."

"Yes... thank you Silva..." Anna said as she put on a gentle smile on her exhausted face.

The native american blushed. "Ah. It was nothing... I'm happy to have done it." He went to the unconsious Karim and lifted him through his arms.

"Well... better give you guys a private time together. We'll be downstairs..." He said as he dragged Karim on the wooden floor. He gave a final smile to them, then he closed the shoji door.

Yoh looked back at his wife who smiled. He helped her sit down and lean on the wall, it was hard because Anna's insides were still numb from the labor.

"There." Yoh said putting a pillow on her back so she'll be comfortable.

He sat beside his new family. The infant squirmed inside the towel and opened it's little eyes to see his parents.

Anna and Yoh saw it and gave a soft smile to him.

"Hi there..." the blonde greeted it with a smile.

The baby cooed as it saw his mother. Anna smiled tearfuly and held it closely giving their son a gentle kiss on the head.

"He looks a lot like you Yoh..." She said caressing the baby's cheek.

"Yeah... he does, doesn't he?" The Shaman happily said.

Suddenly a haze was seen near the door. Then Amidamaru appeared in his spirit ball form.

"Yoh-dono?" He said. "Lady Anna?"

"Ah, Amidamaru..." Yoh said. "Come here..." he beamed at his spirit ally.

The samurai shyly floated to them and glanced at the baby on Anna's arms.

"Ah! That is...?!" He said with a blush.

"Yep." Yoh said as he grinned.

"Come closer Amidamaru... don't be so modest..." Anna said smiling at him.

"Lady Anna..." he said.

Amidamaru floated near the itako and saw the little infant... Then his eyes flickered in surprise. He was so little and fragile. The baby was looking at a strange transparent figure, it seemed to have notice him.

"He can see me?" The samurai asked.

"Well... yeah, he's a shaman too. But babies can't see clearly yet. All he can see are blurry stuff, like that..." Yoh said.

"Ah..." Then he poofed into his full form. "Welcome Yoh-dono's child!" he greeted.

"hehe..." Yoh chuckled.

and Anna just smiled.

"I'm so happy for Yoh-dono and lady Anna! I Shall protect him, like I have protected Yoh-dono!" The warrior said proudly.

"that would be great Amidamaru..." Yoh said.

Then the ghost smiled back. He was so happy that his master Yoh and Anna finally had their child... He sighed and smiled.

"Thank you Amidamaru... If it weren't for you, I couldn't have made it." The blonde said smiling at the silver-haired samurai.

"You are most welcome... I needed to protect you too lady Anna. It is what Yoh-dono had ordered me since you were still pregnant..." He said with a tinge of red on his cheek.

Then there was an akward silence, and it had occured to him to leave the two, so they can have a time together with their son. Then he thought of a good explaination so he can go now.

"I shall go and inform all my ghost friends. Ja Yoh-dono, Lady Anna!" then he poofed and disappeared.

"Alright Ami. See ya around..." Yoh said smiling. Then he looked down on his wife again and kissed her on the head.

"So... what will we name him?" Anna asked looking up to him. The baby just continued staring at the figures infront of him.

Yoh paused and thought about it... He smiled goofily and spaced out for the moment...

_'Bob...'_

Anna knew that look... he seemed to thought about a dumb name for the baby.

"We won't name him 'Bob', Yoh..." She said glaring at him.

Yoh looked defeated. "Aww... alright..."

Anna sweatdropped and gave a smirk. _I knew it..._

"Well... what do _you_ think we shall name him?" the Shaman asked his wife.

Anna looked down on the baby who was still looking at them. She thought for a moment.

"I was thinking... we should combine our names." She said. "How 'bout... 'Hana'?"

Yoh looked at her puzzled. "Hana? How is that a combination of our names?"

The blonde smiled. "Well, your name's Kanji is pronounced 'Ha' and my name's last syllable 'Na'. Ha-na..."

Yoh scratched his head. "Okay... but wouldn't it a girl's name now?"

"Who said 'Hana' can't be a boy's name?"

"Alright." He said smiling... He looked down at the baby who was closing it's eyes for slumber. "He'll be Hana Asakura... _our_ son..."

Anna also looked down on the sleeping baby in her arms. "Yes... _our_ Hana..." She said snuggling the infant. Then Yoh put his arms around Anna's shoulder and hugged her closely.

As the two have their moment with their newborn, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in..." Yoh said.

Silva opened the door silently and poked his head in the room.

"Uh, sorry for disturbing but... someone's here to see you guys..." He said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Oh? Who is it?" The brunette Shaman asked.

"Uhm..." Silva said with a sweatdrop. "It's your-- GAH!" A small figure pushed the Indian aside.

"Oh forgive me child... I didn't see you there..." the figure said as she faced Silva on the floor. Then she entered the room.

Silva just gritted his teeth. "I-it's okay..." Then he stood up and went downstairs.

"G-grandma?" Yoh gasped.

"Hello Yoh..." Then she smiled and saw Anna on the futon with the infant on her arms.

"Kino-sensei..." Anna said tiredly.

She walked towards them with her wooden cane supporting her balance.

"Grandma! What a surprise! I thought--"

"Hush boy!" Kino hissed. "I wanna see my great grandchild..."

"Meep." Yoh frozed in his place. His Grandma wasn't the type to be fooled around with.

The elder Itako went to Anna's side and kneeled to face her.

"How are you feeling Anna?" She asked with a bit of gentleness in her voice.

Anna smiled faintly. "I'm fine Kino-sensei..."

Her teacher smiled. "Can I look at the child?"

"Of course." She said as she gave the infant carefuly to Kino.

Kino received the slumbering baby and looked at it. She maybe blind but she can somehow sense the baby's features...

Kino felt waves of happiness as she held the small child, but she didn't let her emotions out... she was an itako and itako's didn't display too much feelings on the outside. But when the baby yawned, she felt herself smile warmly.

Anna looked at her sensei and smiled too. Yoh went to Anna's other side and wrapped an arm around her.

Then she returned the infant to it's mother.

"I'm proud of you Anna..." She said as the smile lingered at her features. "You both know your responsibility for having a child at an early age... we've talk about it right?" She added, the smile fading.

"Yeah... sure we did Grandma!" Yoh said cheerfuly. "We'll take good care of little Hana!"

"Hana?" Kino said raising her eyebrows. "Is that the name of the child?"

"Yep. It's a combination of my name and Anna's!" he grinned.

"Well... he's your offspring..." She said closing her eyes.

"There they are!" Said a female voice from the hallway.

"Mom!" Yoh exclaimed. "Grandpa!"

it was indeed Keiko Asakura and Yohmei. Keiko was teary-eyed once she entered the room. And Yohmei just smiled as he looked at people inside the room.

"Yoh!!" Keiko rushed to his son and gave him a tight hug.

"Mom..." Yoh whined with a blush on his cheeks. "Yeah, it's great to see you too..."

She let go of him and went to Anna. She gasped as she saw what was on the blonde's arms.

"Oh my..." then the tears started falling on her cheeks.

Anna smiled. "Hello... Keiko-sama."

Keiko smiled sadly. "That's _'mom'_ to you... and is that?" She asked pointing at the bundle on her arms.

The itako blushed and nodded in reply.

"Aww... can I hold him?" She asked as she kneeled next to Anna.

She gave the baby to a flushing Miko.

"Awwww... how precious..." Keiko cooed and stroked the baby's rosy-cheeks. It gave a small whimper. She wiped her tears away and smiled. She was so happy... She was now a grandmother.

"I'm so happy for both of you..." She glanced at her son and daughter-in-law.

"Ah... thanks mom..." Yoh said smiling.

"Thanks... mom..." Anna said blushing as she said that last word.

Keiko gave the infant back to Anna and gave her a hug.

Anna was surprised... She hasn't called anyone mom for a long time. And she was being hugged by her new 'Mom'. She gave a smile.

Then Yohmei went to them now... he let the females have a look first before him.

"Hello Yoh... Anna." the head of the Asakura's greeted.

"Hi Grandpa..." Yoh said.

"Yohmei-sama..." Anna said nodding.

"How are you feeling Anna?" The old man asked her, just like Kino.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking..." She said with a tired smile. "Do you want hold him?" She asked him.

Yohmei was surprised. "No, no... I'll just take a look at him.." He was scared he might drop something so little.

Anna arranged the blanket that was around the baby so that Yohmei can fully see the baby.

"Ah..." The old man smiled. "He looks like a true Asakura..."

Yoh and Anna looked at each other and smiled too. (a/n: I know... they smile here a lot! Well, what do you expect the feeling may be?...)

"You both have my blessings..." Yohmei said facing the couple. "Congratulations Yoh and Anna."

Anna kissed her newborn son on the head again.

"Okay... now that we all seen the baby. Let's get you cleaned up..." Keiko said to Anna. She was back to her cheerful self.

The blonde blinked.

"And the baby too... good thing I've bought some baby clothes on the way..." She added.  
"Yoh, Dad... out of the room, now. Mother and I will take care of everything... now shoo..." a chibi Keiko pushing out chibi Yoh and Yohmei out of the room...

Then she slammed the shoji door shut.

Yoh and Yohmei just blinked and sweatdropped in confusion.

"That's your mother..." Yohmei said putting his hands on his back.

"Yep..." Yoh said nodding.

Then the two men went down the stairs to where Silva and Karim were.

**TBC.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

YEY!!! that was so cute!!! The whole family's there!!! In the next chappie, Yoh's friends arrive and look at cute baby Hana-chan! KYAAA!!! Oh yeah, sorry about repeating the word 'smile', I got a thesaurus but it has few other terms for 'smile' so... gomen! Well... they DO feel happy so they SMILE a lot! DUH!

**Anna:** Great, Yoh's stupid friends are coming and they'll hog the baby! T.T

**Abie:** No they won't... they're just gonna visit and look at Hana-chan...

**Yoh:** -nods in agreement-

**Anna:** Tch. Whatever...

**Yoh:** Anna-chan ish so mean... -cries- Why couldn't she be like the Anna on the story?

**Abie:** Don't worry Yoh-kun... -pats and gives Yoh an orange-

**Yoh:** Ah ORENJI! Funga fufu! GLOMP PILE!!! -Glomps on Abie and Anna-

**Anna:** Ack! Not again!!! GAAAAHHH!!!

**Abie:** Wee!!! -turns to readers- While we glomp around... you guys review Okie? that would make us real HAPPY!!! Thanx minna! till next time! Ja!

**((The Pic is gone now… sorry… ;;))**


	5. Chapter FIVE

Hi Minna-san!!! How was your holidays? I'm so sorry for not UPDATING for a long time... I was on vacation! And now... I'm back! haha!

Oh yeah, before the story I have footnotes to read to you... -gets list from behind her and it was long- Oh, oops! sorry... that was my supposed Christmas wish list... ahehe... okay, got it! Here it is:

**1. I was gonna end this fic in this very Chapter but it didn't fit the ending... so I apologize for some people whom I told them that this is the last Chapter. O.o;; So this isn't the last chapter!**

2.** Some people are saying that I should end this fic... but I can't... I was meaning to end it AFTER Yoh's friends visit and stuff... so I'll try to make this quick. GOMEN!**

**3. In this Chapter, Yoh's friends appear, in their respective places that it... please inform me that if I got their location right or wrong. (Some I made up... .)**

**4. Abie should stop yapping now and go on with the story...** -- what?! I didn't wrote this! -looks behind her-

(Yoh and Anna sniggering at the background)

Oh funny guys! FUNNY!

**ANNA:** Hahaha! That was a good one!

**YOH:** -nods- Doki Doki...

-sigh- Fine! Okay then, I guess I'll do #4 now... Please bear with my footnotes... and ENJOY the story! Don't forget to REVIEW! Thanx!

Oh yeah... we forgot! To you guys from all of US...

**ANNA, YOH and ABIE:** HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

**YOH:** Yeah! 2007 baby!

**ANNA:** -blows a toy horn- T.T

**ABIE:** -throws confetti around- Ja mata ne!****

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**...CHAPTER FIVE...**

_Coltsfoot Fields, Hokkaido Japan._

"Onii-san! Hurry!" Yelled a light blue haired Ainu girl.

"Alright, Alright... don't rush me Pirika!" replied the older Ainu.

"Why'd you have to bring some stuff?" Pirika said as she examined a bag full of Horo Horo's belongings. "We're not staying there long ya know!"

The spikey haired boy sweatdropped. "Eh? How come?"

"Because Onii-san, we have to give them some privacy... You know... as a family... they have the baby now... We'll just stay for one day."

"Gah! But what fun is that?!" Horo said dropping his head in defeat. "I wanna hang with Yoh and the others!"

"Mou... you can't. Yoh's a dad now so I don't think he'll be interested in 'hanging'." Pirika said slinging her body bag on her shoulders.

Horo's jaw dropped. "But... but..."

"Now come on before we miss the train! I wanna see the baby soon!" The female Ainu said.

"Kuruu.." Kororo popped beside Horo.

the ice shaman sighed. "Ah well... so much for having fun..." Then he followed his little sister for the train station.

**oooOOOOOOOooo**

_Beijing International Airport, China._

"Otouto! Hurry!" said a tall, green-haired female pulling a small stroller bag as they rushed through the halls of the airport with her Kyonshi following behind her.

"Jun! Please slow down... We are not in a hurry. Our flight is 20 minutes away. We can make it!" Ren said getting irritated. Bason was tagging along beside him.

Jun stopped her tracks "I'm sorry Ren... it's just I'm so excited to see Yoh and Anna's baby! I'm so happy for them!" She said putting her hands on her flushing face and getting all giddy.

The chinese shaman sighed. "I know... I am too happy for them." He closed his eyes and imagined Yoh's reaction when he saw his kid for the first time. "Heh. That Yoh..."

Jun looked at her watch. "Come on Ren!"

"Geezz Jun... slow down. The baby won't go anywhere you know..." Ren said with gritted teeth.

She just winked and smiled at her younger brother.

He shook his head and smiled. "Big sisters..."

**oooOOOOOOOooo**

_Somewhere in the woodlands of Izumo._

Mikihisa Asakura sat down on a tree branch with one of his familiar whispering something to him.

He adjusted his bird mask as the spirit finished telling him the report.

"Hmm..." then he smiled from behind his mask. "Atta boy Yoh, my son..."

He looked down from the ground and saw his apprentice picking firewood.

"Tamao. forget the firewood... we're going to funbari."

The pinkette looked at his master with a confused look. "Eh?"

Suddenly Ponchi and Conchi appeared from behind her.

"Heh. You haven't heard yet, haven't you Tamao?" the fat tanuki said.

"Heard what?" She asked.

Conchi gave a toothy grin. "It's all over the spirit realm! -sigh- Shall we tell her Ponchi?"

Ponchi gave a nod. "We shall Conchi..."

Tamao was very confused now, but her face expression changed when she heard what her familiars whispered to her.

"WHAT!?!?!"

some startled black birds flew up the sky.

Mikihisa just laughed out loud at her shocked apprentice-in-training.

**oooOOOOOOOooo**

_England, London._

Lyserg Dithiel was reading a mystery book inside his study.

Until his spirit ally; Morphine appeared. He looked away from his literature and smile at her.

"Ah! Morphine... where have you been all afternoon?" then she whispered something in Lyserg's ear.

the british shaman's eyes lit up. "That's smashing Morphine! Is it true?!" He said standing up from his seat. Morphine gave a smile as she nodded.

Lyserg felt a surge of happiness. "That's great! I'm so happy for Yoh and miss Anna! I must call them and give them our regards!"

Then he left for a nearby phone stall with Morphine tagging along behind him.

**oooOOOOOOOooo**

_New York City, USA._

In a local cafe there was a comedy show going on... and a huge applause and laughter were heard all around the block.

"Thank you! Thank you! You're a beautiful crowd! I'll be here on wednesdays and saturdays! Thank you!" the afro star said waving and bowing at the audience, then the curtains went down infront of him.

He went inside his dressing room.

"Gahahaha! Another great performance!" He said streching his arms and colapsing on a nearby chair.

Suddenly a knock on his door.

"Excuse me... Mr. McDaniel? A friend is here to see you..." said one of the crew of the cafe.

"Oh really? Send him in then..." He said smiling. Then he wondered who it was.

"You can come in now..."

Then Chocolove was really surprised when he saw...

"Manta-san!!!" He exclaimed, standing up from his chair. "It's you!!!"

It was indeed Manta Oyamada, Yoh and the other's short friend.

"Hey Chocolove! That was a great show you did..." He said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in America?" The afro asked with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Ahehe... well you see... I'm having a vacation with my sister Mannoko. Sorry if I didn't give you the heads up." Manta said stratching his back.

"It's okay. Ah! It's really great to see you Manta.. it's been a while since the Shaman fight."

"Yeah...I know.."

So they chatted for a minute until Chocolove's spirit ally; Mick appeared beside him.

"Oh heya Mick! Where'd ya been?" Chocolove asked. "You remember Manta right?"

Manta waved 'hi' at the jaguar spirit.

Then it growled happily.

"What's that boy? You have something important to tell me?"

Mick began growling as if it's speaking.

"Well, aren't you so happy! What is it then?"

Then on cue, Manta's spirit ally; Mousuke appeared too. (a/n: Yes, Mousuke is NOW Manta's spirit. He was inside the laptop right?)

"Lord Manta, I've finally found you... I've got great news!"

"Well, aren't you guys full of news today? What's up?" Manta asked as he gave a chuckle.

"It's all around the spirit realm! It started in Japan..." the blacksmith said with a smile.

Mick nodded in agreement.

"Well, lay it on us!"

"Lord Manta, Mistress Anna has given birth!" Mousuke finally said.

Manta and Chocolove were shocked.

"WHAT!?" they said in Unison.

"Yes... she has given birth to a boy." the blacksmith added.

Manta and Chocolove were smiling widely.

"That's so great!" the black shaman clapped.

"Way to go Yoh!" Manta cheered.

"I know... let's call them now and give them our congrats!" The small boy suggested.

"Good idea!" Chocolove said, giving a thumbs up.

**oooOOOOOOOooo**

_Somewhere in Germany..._

Faust VIII was admiring nature around his hometown. Even if he was immobilized, his beloved Eliza was still there with him.

"Ah, (-1-)_Meine Liebe..._ nature has such beauty no?"

the pretty nurse smiled and touched her husband's hand and whispered something on his ear.

"Oh... a news for me?" He asked. "Please do tell my darling..."

Eliza continued to whisper the news she has brought.

"Ahh! (-2-)_Wundervoll!_ What news!" Faust said as he brought his hands together.

"(-3-)_Danke_, Eliza... my sweet... it is good news! Come, let us get back home, call Yoh and congratulate him with his new offspring!" Then he laughed heartily as his dead wife rolled his wheelchair towards their new home.

**oooOOOOOOOooo**

_Hiroshima, Japan..._

Ryu huffed out smoke as he dropped his cigarette butt on the ground and stepped on it.

"Isn't Hiroshima great Boss Ryu?" Ballboy said looking at the beautiful scenery of the sea infront of them.

Muscle Punch and the others nodded in agreement.

After hours and hours of their road trip, they finally made it to Hiroshima. They decided to take a vacation now a days...

"Yes, indeed... if our future happy place was like this... I would die happy now." Ryu said closing his eyes, feeling the moment.

"Oh you wouldn't want to die now..." said a voice behind him.

It was Tokagero, Ryu's lizard spirit.

"...I mean, you don't know the good news yet..."

"Huh?" The pompadour shaman blinked. "Alright Tokagero... you have something to say.. so spit it out."

"Well.. okay.." The lizard man went to him and whispered the so called 'good news'.

After a few a seconds...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! UNBELIEVABLE!!!" He yelled out loud making his gang jump off the ground.

"Yoh-danna.. a daddy! That's so cool! I'm proud of him!" He said with a grin as waterfall tears starts to fall from his face.

Tokagero just rolled his eyes. "Geezz... what a drama queen."

His gang suddenly realized what Ryu said and they too were all happy for Yoh and Anna.

**oooOOOOOOOooo**

_Funbari, Tokyo._

Yohmei was smoking his pipe as he seated on a soft cushon.

Yoh was boringly rolling an orange on the table.

Silva was preparing tea inside the kitchen

and Karim... still hasn't woken up from the faint. (a/n: answers Mrs. Hao Asakura's question. XD)

Then the brunette shaman suddenly heard footsteps from the stairs.

He stood up and saw Keiko with Kino enter the living room.

"Mom... how's Anna?" He asked.

Keiko smiled and sat down on a cushon. "Don't worry honey... she's resting now..."

"And Hana?" Yoh added.

"Sleeping." Keiko answered. Then she saw her father smoking.

"DAD! NO SMOKING INSIDE THE HOUSE!! DO IT OUTSIDE!!!" She exclaimed, snatching the pipe from him and throwing it outside.

"Ah... my pipe!" Yohmei rushed outside and tried to retrive his pipe.

"Mataku... He knows there's an infant here!" muttered a chibi pissed-off Keiko.

Yoh sweatdropped and smiled.

Silva entered the living room with a tray of tea cups and a kettle with a steaming hot green tea. He set it on the table.

"Oh Tea! Thank you very much Silva!" Keiko said. "Here... let me help you."

"Ahehehehe... thank you." Silva said scratching his back head.

Keiko gave the first cup to Kino who was sitting quietly beside the table.

"I'm going up to Anna..." Yoh said as he rushed up the staircase.

"Yoh! Don't--" Keiko was cut off by her mother who put a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave the boy Keiko... you know, first time fathers..." Kino said sipping her tea.

"I guess your right..." She gave a giggle and drank her tea too.

**oooOOOOOOOooo**

Yoh slowly opened the shoji door of the room where Anna was.

He peeked inside and saw Anna... she was resting but she wasn't asleep. She was there, wide awake. Her face still tired from the labor.

Then he decided to come in and keep her company.

"Hey." He greeted with a low voice.

Anna smiled as he saw him. "Hi." She said back.

Yoh kneeled next to his wife and noticed that she was wearing a white t-shirt, not her black dress which she used when she gave birth.

Then he kissed her on the forehead.

Anna smiled and closed her eyes.

"Are you tired?" the shaman asked.

"A little..." She said with a hoarse voice, a result of her screaming through out the labor.

"Well, you should rest..." Then he noticed his newborn son sleeping on a basket with pillows and blankets. He could tell Hana was comfortable because he was sleeping peacefuly.

He smiled as he saw his son. "...like him." he said pointing to the baby.

Anna gave a silent giggle. "I will, don't worry..."

Yoh sat down.

The Itako blinked. "Oh yeah... your mother told me that I'm gonna start breastfeeding Hana later on.. I'll know when he starts crying and starts asking for food." She gave a light chuckle.

"That's good..." Yoh said smiling back.

"You should rest Anna..." The Shaman said once again.

"Yes I will..." She said giving him a look. "You're so stubborn."

"No, You're stubborn..." He said as he pinched her nose teasingly.

Anna stuck out her tongue playfuly. "No I'm not!"

"Anna... please rest now... you won't get enough rest when Hana starts crying..." He said with a begging voice.

The Itako ignored him.

"Anna... please?" then he gave a puppy-dog pout. "Please? for meeeee?" he added.

She couldn't resist the Puppy-dog pout.

"Not the face... not the puppy-dog-- gah! Oh alright!" She smiled.

Yoh gave a laugh and kissed her again on the cheeks. "I love you.."

Anna started to close her eyes and gave a last smile. "I love you too.."

And then Anna drifted off to sleep.

**TBC.**

**oooOOOOOOOooo**

**German Translations:**  
**(-1-) My love**  
**(-2-) Wonderful!**  
**(-3-) Thank you.**

Okie! This chapter is now done! YEY!!! I'll try to make the next one to be the last chapter... I'm open for ideas for a sequel... though I have an idea for a new fic. Ah well... let's just see.

**YOH:** Abie has chock full of fanfic ideas!

**ANNA:** Yeah... she even decided to post an M story about us and-- Hmmfff... -Me clamps her mouth-

**YOH:** O.O;;

**ABIE:** Ahehehe... no need to spoil our readers Anna... and it's NOT "M"!!! -looks around- ahem... -mutters- okay... maybe a little M... gah! O.o;;

**YOH:** -sweatdrops-

**ANNA:** Hhmmff... hmfff!!!!!

**ABIE:** Oh sorry Anna... -lets go-

**ANNA:** Grr...

**ABIE:** Meep. -runs-

**ANNA:** I'll get you for that ABIE!!! -chases me-

**ABIE:** Yaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!! MAD ITAKO!!! MAD ITAKO!!! -continues to run-

**ANNA:** ABIE!!! -gets a club with spikes on it-

**YOH:** -watches Anna chase me- Uh... this is gonna take a while. Ah well, for Abie's sake... please review... Onegaishimasu! -bows- 


	6. Chapter SIX

Heya faithful readers! How are you guys? Again, I apologize for not UPDATING! I know... I'm neglecting my other stories but I've been so busy! I don't have the time to write 'em!

**ANNA:** Yeah right! You're not busy... you always stay at home lazing around like Yoh...

**YOH:** O.O;; meep?

**ABIE:** -pouts- Anna... I'm working now remember?!

**ANNA:** Yes, but you work during weekends only!

**ABIE:** B-but... Weekdays I drop and get my little brother from school...

**ANNA:** Then what do you do when your brother is in school hours now? Hm?

**ABIE:** -opens mouth then closes- ...I'll deal with you later... -mumbles- stupid ice queen...

**ANNA:** -glares- What did you say!??

**ABIE:** Oh nothing... -turns back to readers- anyways minna-san, this is the final chappie of Anna's labor... so, I want to thank all of you who supported my fic... -gets list from pocket-

**ANNA:** Oi! Do the thanks AFTER the story! That's a long list you have!

**ABIE:** -sigh- Alright... alright! Okay... And also I'd like to thank Anna and Yoh for helping me host my author's ramblings...

**ANNA:** Yeh, whatever...

**YOH:** No problem Abie-chan! And don't let Anna get to you... -smiles-

**ABIE:** -pouts cutely- Y-yoh-kun! You're so NICE!!! -hugs-

**ANNA:** Oh boy... just get the story on!

**ABIE:** Alright... Well minna... presenting the FINAL Chapter of Anna's Labor... ENJOY!!! And THANX SO MUCH!!! -gives all of you cookies- ja ne!

**YOH:** COOKIES!!! YUM!

**((Enjoy the last chappie and don't forget to give me your last REVIEWS for this fic! Thank you SO MUCH!!!!!! -huggles all of YOU-))**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**...CHAPTER SIX...**

"Oh my... what a hungry little baby..." Keiko cooed as she arranged the baby's blanket around it.

The Itako was wincing and giggling silently as she watched Hana on her arms sucking on her right breast hungrily.

"Are you okay Anna?" Keiko asked.

"Yes, I'm fine..." Anna gave a loud giggle this time. "I-it's just... it's tickling me..."

The Miko laughed. "Yes, it does tickle but you'll get used to it... breast milk is very healthy for infants."

The blonde relaxed herself and continues to watch his son from her arms. She stroked baby Hana's rosy cheeks and he gave a small coo... and she smiled at his reaction.

Keiko sighed dreamily. "Babies are so precious aren't they?"

Anna looked at her and smiled. "Yes... yes they are..." then she looked back at her son. _'My precious little baby... My baby Hana...'_

**ooooOOOOOOoooo**

Downstairs... the men were now watching TV and Karim finally woke up from his faint. Kino was also there, silently drinking her green tea.

The coppered-skin man stood up. "Man. I was out cold for a long time huh?"

Yoh smirked. "Yeah. I didn't know you Hemaphobic Karim..."

Karim snorted. "Well, I've seen blood during the shaman fight... but not too much..."

Silva and Yoh laughed and the patch blushed tomato red.

"I... I'm gonna get fresh air outside..." He said rushing outside the backyard where Yohmei was... smoking his pipe like keiko had told him too...

Suddenly the phone rang...

"Ah, I'll get that..." Yoh said standing up and rushing to the telephone.

"Hello??"

From the other line, "Hello Yoh-kun?"

The shaman's eyes widen when he heard that familiar voice.

"Manta?! MANTA! It is you!!!"

"Heya Yoh-kun! I heard the news! Congratulations!"

"Hehe... thanks buddy... but how did you know?"

"Well, Mousuke and Mick said the news was all over the spirit realm! And we we're so happy to know that!"

"Hehe... that's great! I guess Amidamaru told everyone."

"Chocolove is with me... hold on... I'll put this thing to 'speaker'"

Yoh smiled. He missed all of his friends... and he wished he could see them all again...

"YOH-KUN!!!" Chocolove screamed from the receiver.

Yoh sweatdropped and laughed. "Hey Choco! How are you?"

"I should ask you... HOW'S the NEW Daddy doin'!?"

The brunette grinned and continued his conversation with his friends Manta and Chocolove. He told them all about Anna's childbirth, Silva and Karim doing the labor, Hana, and all the things that had happened...

**ooooOOOOOOoooo**

**Funbari Train Station...**

"Onii-san!!!" Pirika whinned. "Why'd you have to had diarrhea today!? What a bad timing!" She fumed.

Horo Horo clutched his stomach. "I-I don't know... it must be those peanuts I ate back at the train."

Kororo appeared behind him, feeling pitty for his master.

"Mou... I told you to throw that bag of peanuts you found under your seat!" She scolded.

"I'm sorry Pirika!" Horo screamed and suddenly felt a twisting sensation inside his stomach. "Oh no... Shoot! I gotta go find a BATHROOM!!!!" then he rushed towards the station building.

The female ainu shook her head and slapped her forehead. "Oh Onii-san..."

**oooooOOOOOOoooo**

**Tokyo Airport...**

"huff... huff... Jun... slow... huff... down!!!" The Chinese shaman said trying to catch up with his older sister. His Chinese warrior spirit Bason tagging behind him.

She was happily walking faster with her mochirei Li Pyron, who was carrying her belongings.

"DAMMIT slow down woman!" He finally snapped.

"Bocchama..." Bason said sweatdropping.

The green haired daoshi stopped and so did Pyron. She looked behind her. "Ren... your so slow, that's why you can't catch up with me..."

"Kisama!" He cursed silently. His sister obviously didn't get that they we're not in a hurry...

They finally reached the exit of the airport and decided to take the taxi to En Inn.

"Taxi!!!" Jun called out sweetly. Ren kept on fuming about his sister being so thrilled about seeing Yoh and Anna's baby.

But honestly... he can't wait to see the Shaman King's new son too... He just wouldn't show it.

"To Funbari district please..." said Jun as they entered the vehicle.

**ooooOOOOOOoooo**

Mikihisa pulled over the driveway in front of the Inn...

"We're here..." He announced to the pink haired girl sitting on the passenger's seat.

"Uhm.. Anou... M-mikihisa-san... are you sure about the car?? I-I mean, you did just steal it from a rent-a-car company..." Tamao said stuttering as she undid the seatbelt.

The Ascetic Monk laughed behind his mask. "Don't worry Tamao! I wouldn't call this stealing anyway, it's called borrowing... If you steal, you threat or hurt someone... but if you didn't, then that is not stealing..." He said laughing out loud again.

Tamao just sweatdropped, "Ahehehe... okay?"

"Alright! Let's go... Don't forget the fruit basket..." He said adjusting his bird mask.

"H-hai!" Tamao said getting a large brown basket with a blue ribbon on it...

**ooooOOOOOOoooo**

"Haha! Alright... thanks again Manta, Anna and I really appreciate it... Okay... see you soon okay?? You take care too... okay.. bye... yeah... okay... Bye! Bye Choco! hehe..." Then he put the receiver down on it's cradle.

He decided to go back to the living room but he felt a familiar furiyoku by the door...

He went to the front shoji door and slid it open.

"Hi there Yoh!"

"D-dad!? DAD!" Yoh said giving his old man a hug. "I thought you wouldn't come!"

"Hehe... and miss seeing my new grandson? No way! I wouldn't miss this for the world..."

"He-hello Yoh-sama..." Said a fidgetting voice from behind Mikihisa.

The monk stepped inside the house and Yoh saw Tamao blushing furiously.

"Hey! Tamao! Nice to see ya!" He greeted... The pinkette looked away and presented the large fruit basket. "H-here you go Y-yoh-sama!"

"Oh wow... thanks Tam" he said taking the basket and giving her a friendly hug.

Tamao blushed even more, it was too much pressure so she pulled away. She bowed, "Yoh-sama, C-congratulations to y-you and miss A-anna... I'm so happy f-for you two..." She said smiling shyly.

Yoh gave her his trademark grin. "Thanks Tammy... Come on inside..." He said.

Tamao smiled brightly, "Hai." and followed him inside.

**ooooOOOOOOoooo**

Upstairs at Anna's room...

Baby Hana was finished eating now and was gurgling and cooing at his mom.

Anna smiled at played with the little baby in her arms. Letting him grab her slender fingers.

Keiko was sitting down a chair nearby the window, watching them happily.

Then they heard footsteps from the hallway...

The shoji door opened and Yoh popped his head in... "Hey..." he said gently. "Someone's here to see you..."

Then the newcomers entered the room. Keiko smiled and rushed over to her husband.

"Glad you could make it Anata..." She said, putting Miki's mask on the side and giving him a peck on his cheek.

Mikihisa beamed at his wife. "I wouldn't want to miss this moment..." Then he saw Anna on the futon and smiled widely as he saw the bundle on her arms.

"Hello Anna..." He greeted.

The Itako gave a nod. "Oji-sama..."

He laughed. "Now now Anna... no need for formalities... we're family here."

Anna laughed and let Mikihisa see baby Hana. "Hana, meet your grandfather baby..." She said to Hana who was wearing a puzzled look on his round face. He blinked and suddenly cooed.

The monk smiled widely behind his mask, he wasn't aware that there were tears forming in his eyes...

He shook them away, "So, his name is Hana eh?" He said with a gentle voice.

Anna nodded and gestured Mikihisa to hold the infant. And He carefully took him in his arms...

"Hello there little one... Sorry you have to see grandpa with a mask on. You might get scared if I took off right now..." He said in a teasing voice. Hana continued looking at him blankly.

"Uhm... Anou..." Said a shy voice from the shoji door.

Anna and Keiko shot a glance at the door and saw the pink-haired diviner.

"H-hello A-anna-san..." She greeted with a faint blush.

Anna smiled widely. "Tamao! It's good to see you..."

Tamao went to Anna's side and to her surprise the Itako hugged her. Like a little sister she never had...

When they broke the hug... Tamao looked at Anna. "How are you feeling Anna-san?"

"I'm fine now... I'm so glad you came and visited..." The blonde said smiling faintly.

That's when Mikihisa returned the baby back to it's mother... "Here you go Anna... he's a cute little tyke... can't wait till he's all grown up and I can spar with him." he laughed. "Just kidding..."

Keiko rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh Anata!" She said as she teasingly slap his arm.

Anna arranged Hana's blanket as the baby squirmed inside...

"Oh Anna-san... is that?" Tamao asked, tears forming on her eyes.

Anna nodded and let her hold Hana.

The pink-haired girl careful took him in her arms and looked at him... She giggled. "Oh Anna-san, he looks like Yoh-kun... only he has your hair..."

the two girls continued on with what they were doing. Yoh, who was leaning on the wall observed them... he, has never seen Anna so happy... She really changed a lot...

Suddenly he heard the phone ring from downstairs... and decided to go get it since he knows that the call is for him and Anna.

He exited the room and rushed down the stairs. "I'll get it!!!" He yelled before some one might get it before him.

"Hello? ...LYSERG!!! How are you??"

**ooooOOOOOOoooo**

Pirika Usui looked at her wristwatch annoyingly. His brother was still in the bathroom for like an hour now...

Kororo who was floating beside her, looked around and found a bench...

"Kuru..kuku ru!" She said gesturing Pirika to sit down and she pointed the nearby seat.

"Ah. Thank you Kororo..." The ainu girl said smiling at her. "I am tired of standing up and I AM waiting for my..." She raised her voice. "IDIOTIC BROTHER OF MINE!!!" then she sighed.

She really wants to go see Yoh, Anna and the new baby right now...

**ooooOOOOOOoooo**

"Thank you very much... and here you go..." The daoshi said handing their fare to the driver.

While Pyron and Ren got their belongings at the car trunk.

Ren and Jun weren't staying at Yoh's place. They we're going to a hotel after they visit Yoh, Anna and the baby.

"Well... what are we waiting for let's go..." Jun said once the cab left. Ren and Pyron just smiled at the green-haired Shaman.

Ren gave her a smirk... "Let's go.."

Then they entered the Inn's compound.

**ooooOOOOOOoooo**

"Yep... uh-huh... I'll tell her. Okay... when will you visit here? ...Alright then... Okay... hope to see you real soon ok? I want the gang to have a reunion! Everyone from the Shaman fight. Haha! Yeah sure... Okay... thanks again Lyserg! Yes... okay, take care too! Okay... bye!"

Yoh put down the receiver on it's cradle and sensed shaman furiyoku on the door again...

When he opened it he saw Ren and Jun Tao, Bason and Li Pyron.

"Hey guys!" He greeted happily.

"Hey your self too..." Ren said gruffily.

Before he could reply back, Jun grabbed Yoh into a big hug and she was screaming. "Oh Yoh! We heard the NEWS!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!! I'm so happy for the two of you!!!"

Ren, Bason and Pyron sweatdropped. And Yoh was blushing and grinning madly inside Jun's hug.

When the daoshi finally released the brunette, he invited them to come inside.

**ooooOOOOOOoooo**

"Anna and the baby are sleeping right now..." Yoh said when he got down from upstairs.

Jun smiled sweetly as she took the tea from Tamao. "It's okay... let her rest. We'll see her when she wakes up."

Ren folded his arms and leaned on th wall. "So Yoh... how it like being a father now?"

Yoh blushed and scratched his head. "Ah... well... I'm very happy... I don't know what kind of challenges awaits Anna and me for the baby... but somehow we'll work it out."

"Don't worry Yoh..." Silva started. "If you guys need help, we.. all your friends, will be here for you two."

"Silva's right son... Me, your mom and your grandparents are also here for you..." Mikihisa said patting Yoh at the back.

Then all the occupants in the living room murmured and nodded in agreement.

The brunette smiled. "Aw... thanks everyone... thank you very much."

Suddenly Kino banged her cane on the table causing everyone to keep quiet... "Enough sappy talk... I can't hear the TV..."

Everyone sweatdropped and laughed silently.

Mikihisa whispered to Yoh... "In your grandmother's own words that means she loves you too..." then the two laughed out loud.

**ooooOOOOOOoooo**

Two blue-haired siblings were walking towards the streets of funbari district.

"Thanks Pirika...I never thought I'd get better..." Horo Horo said grinning.

"Well, thank Kororo... She spotted a nearby pharmacy... I just bought the medicine." Pirika said smiling.

"Kuru!" Kororo happily responded. She was resting on Pirika's shoulder.

The older ainu looked at both of them... "Well, then Thanks to both of you... and sorry for making you guys wait.." He said suddenly hugging his little sister and Kororo.

The three laughed out merrily. "Come on Onii-san... Yoh and Anna are waiting!"

"Hehe... your right... Let's go!" Horo said pumping his fist up the air. "En Inn here we come!!!" He yelled.

"Yeah!"

"Kuru!"

**ooooOOOOOOoooo**

The phone of the En Inn rang once again...

"I got it..." Yoh said, standing up and rushing to the phone.

"Hello?? Ryu! Hey! How's Hiroshima? hehe... thanks..."

While Yoh was on the phone, everyone in the living room we're so absorbed at the TV show in front of them...

"Idiot! Pick 'deal'!" Kino said. "If he chooses a case containing the million, it's his lost..."

"No deal!" Mikihisa, Silva and Karim said in unison.

Ren smirked. "Hmp, the one million is in case #3. I know it..."

"Ren, just because 3 is your favorate number doesn't mean it's in there..." Jun said. "I say it's in case #10!" She said happily.

"Kisama! That's YOUR favorite number!!!" Ren yelled as his tongari got longer.

"Sssh!!! be quiet!" Keiko said entering the room. "Anna and Hana are sleeping!"

So everyone kept quiet and watched TV silently.

Tamao, who was sitting next to Jun, was giggling at her friends.

**ooooOOOOOOoooo**

Yoh didn't spent too much on the phone with Ryu, he said he had to go now because ballboy got stuck on a old wishing well and the other's can't get him out.

the brunette chuckled at the thought and decided to head back to the living room...

But suddenly he felt a shaman's furiyoku again! (this is getting weird... O.o;;)

He opened the door and saw Pirika and Horo Horo.

"Hey! Pirika! Horo!" He greeted. "Man, everytime I get off the phone I feel furiyoku outside the door and suddenly seeing my friends..." He thought inside his head.

"Heya BIG daddy!!" Horo Horo said quickly grabbing Yoh's head and giving him a noogie.

"Ah! Horo stop!" Yoh said wincing in pain.

"Onii-san!" Pirika said. "Stop it!" that's when Horo let Yoh go...

The female ainu smiled and held Yoh's hand. "Congratulation Yoh-kun!"

Yoh grinned. "Thanks Pirika... I'm glad to see you guys!"

"Come on in!" he said.

The two ainu siblings went inside and was greeted by Jun and Tamao. They made themselves comfortable inside the living room.

Yoh was about to follow but the phone rang again!

He sighed heavily and answered the phone.

"Hello?? FAUST!! Hey, how're you doing? How's Germany??"

Their conversation went on with Faust's ramblings about the labor, like how did Silva manage to give medical attention when HE isn't a doctor? And other things... Yoh just laughed at the Necromancer and told him everything...

**ooooOOOOOOoooo**

Later...

"Aww... Kawaii!!!!" Pirika and Jun squealed in unison as Anna cradled Hana in her arms.

The baby just stared at the two female in front of him, trying to memorize their faces.

"What's his name?" Asked Pirika.

Anna smiled. "His name's Hana..."

"That's so CUTE!!!" Pirika giggled like a hyper school girl.

The 2 girls continued their random questions and swooning over Baby Hana. Anna sweatdropped at the girls in-front of her.

Ren and Horo shook their heads in embarrassment.

"Pirika..." Horo said with gritted teeth.

"I knew Jun would go ga-ga on the baby... no wonder she was in such a rush..." Ren said with closed eyes.

"Same goes with my sister." Horo Horo nodded.

Then the two sighed at the same time... Yoh just grinned at his friends and gave a hearty laugh.

After a few minutes... Pirika and Jun's turn was over. It was the two shaman's turn...

"Hey Anna..." Ren greeted as they came near Anna's futon.

While Horo smiled at her.

"Hello Ren and Horo. How are you guys?" She said with a smile.

"Heh. We're good..." The ice shaman said giving her a thumbs up. "And you? How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm feeling fine..." The itako said as she looked down on Hana who was playing with his tiny fingers.

The two smiled warmly as they followed the blonde's gaze and set their eyes on the infant.

Hana suddenly drop his small hands and looked at Ren and Horo. He gave a small coo and he looked at them with a confused stare.

Horo couldn't help but grin and play with the little kid.

"Hey there... I'm your uncle Horo Horo..." He said wiggling his index finger on Hana's rosy cheeks. "And when you grow up we'll teach ya everything we know about being a strong Shaman!"

"Hmp. Yeah right..." Ren muttered.

A vein popped out of Horo's head. But he calmed himself... this is not the right time to be arguing with Ren... little Hana was inside the room.

The ice shaman just grinned. "That's right... And we'll make fun of your uncle Ren all day long!" He said to the baby.

"Kisama!" Ren hollered.

Horo looked at Ren innocently. "Ssh... Ren! There's a baby in here!"

"I don't care!" He said getting his kwandao. That's when Yoh, who was near the door, came to the two and grabs hold of the Chinese shaman.

"REN! Stop!"

That's when Hana started crying because of the loud shouting. Yoh looked at his son and Anna began rocking and comforting the baby then she glared at the two...

"Don't you two have better things to do than fight every time you two see each other?! What kind of friends are you??" She said.

Yoh glared also. "Anna's right you two... If you just came here to rough house then I suggest you do it some other place..." This time Yoh, the happy and calm guy we all know, was VERY serious. They maybe his closes friends, but this has gone too far, there was a NEW born baby in the room and they we're fighting?

Ren lowered his head and weapon. "S-sorry Anna... Yoh..." He said.

Horo just sniggered silently. The itako heard him, "What about you Horo?" She snapped.

The ainu sweatdropped. "Eh... uh... S-sorry guys.."

"Now, if you guys are done here please leave... Hana needs to sleep now." Anna said as Hana calmed down and began to yawn.

"Okay..." Ren said. "W-we're really sorry again.. and congratulations you two! You don't know how happy we are for you guys." then he gave a faint smile.

"For once I agree with Ren... We're also proud of you guys!" Horo said giving a thumbs-up.

Yoh and Anna smiled.

"It's okay... and thank you..." Anna said as she put Hana gently on his small little bed next to her. The baby yawned again and drifted off to sleep.

The two shamans exited the room and went downstairs. Leaving the couple alone in the room.

Anna lied back down on her futon and sighed. Yoh sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"What's wrong Anna?" He asked giving her a kiss on forehead.

"Nothing. I'm just... tired." the itako gave a small smile.

"Oh, then go ahead and rest..." He said as he was about to stand up, Anna grabbed his shirt. The brunette looked at his wife.

"Yoh, please stay with me..." She begged.

Yoh smiled gently. "Ah... alright..." He said returning to his spot and giving Anna a hug and the blonde rest her head on his chest.

The two remained silent for a moment and heard a soft whimper from the little baby beside them. The couple looked at their sleeping son...

"Look at him Yoh..." Anna said, smiling. "He's so precious..."

"Yeah..." The shaman said.

"I wonder what it will be like after a week with Hana?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it too much. We'll work things out if we have troubles. Besides, we have friends to help us out..." Yoh replied.

"I guess... You're right. Everything will work out..." Anna said smiling.

"Uh-huh..." the brunette said as he cuddled with his wife.

Silence...

"Hey, Manta and Chocolove called today..." Yoh started.

"Oh really?" Anna asked. "That's nice..."

"And also, Lyserg, Ryu and Faust..." The shaman continued on. "They all gave us their congratulations."

Anna smiled, "Oh those guys... why don't you invite them all for a reunion?"

The brunette grinned. "Well, that's what I told them... Yeah, a reunion would be nice..."

"Oh yeah, Manta told me that he's sending over a (-1-)surprise for the baby... Though, he didn't tell me what it was..." He said pulling Anna close to him.

"Oh? Wow... that's nice of him... the little shrimp." Anna gave a giggle.

Suddenly they heard a wave of cheers from downstairs...

"YES!!! Good DEAL!!! GOOD DEAL!!!" Yelled Mikihisa.

Then... "Sssshh! Minna! The baby's sleeping! Please QUIET down!" Not surprisingly, Keiko's.

Then the noise faded in an instant.

Yoh and Anna laughed silently.

"What on earth are they doing down there??" Anna asked giggling.

"Watching TV..." Yoh replied.

Then the two suddenly became silent as they heard Hana whimper from his sleep.

Silence again...

"Yoh..." Anna started.

"Yeah?" The shaman asked.

"Isn't it wonderful that everyone... well, almost everyone... are here with us?? It feels so good that our friends and family is gathered and having fun?? Specially this day... this memorable day..." Anna said gazing at the slumbering infant.

Yoh smiled gently. "Yeah... it feels nice... I'm sure the coming REUNION will so much fun!"

Anna nodded and closed her eyes. "Yeah... I know it will. I'm so happy that we have a family now..." then nuzzled on Yoh's chest and gave a gentle sigh. She felt a little drowsy now...

Yoh looked at his wife and gave a warm smile. "Yeah, I'm happy too." Then he kissed her forehead... "I love you Koishi..."

"I love you too... anata..." now she drifted off to sleep.

The Shaman glanced over the sleeping baby Hana and whispered. "...and we love you too, Hana Asakura... our little flower.."

**oOo**

Suddenly the Itako gave a giggle. "Yoh?"

Yoh looked at his wife, he thought she was sleeping now... "Yeah? What's wrong Anna?" He asked.

"Have you ever changed a baby's diaper before?"

**...THE END...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Okay?? Was it okay to END it that way?? O.o;; **PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF THAT WAS LAME!!!!** Anyways, there you have it... "ANNA's LABOR"

Thank YOU so much for reading minna-san!!! I really appreciate all the support and the reviews... Abie05 isn't done yet, I still have LOADS of fanfic in the near future so watch out for that!

**(-1-)Oh yeah, to the people who wants a SEQUEL for this... I have GOOD NEWS!!! I HAVE A SEQUEL!!! it's entitled; Baby 101 (Title may change..) and Manta's surprise is in here! JUST WATCH OUT FOR THAT ONE!!! XP**

**Thanks to the following people:**  
**-Dennis Gerbera (1st reviewer!)**  
**-Lillythemarshmellowqueen**  
**-Soichiro**  
**-XxTheLivingDeadxX**  
**-Roxas's angel**  
**-scarlet03**  
**-Mrs Asakura Hao**  
**-Chareik**  
**-SasoriAddicted**  
**-aya kawaii**  
**-xazavier009**  
**-Takayama Akimi**  
**-fobbalicious**  
**-NgocNhi**  
**-Nai Shade**  
**-Holy Girl**  
**-Pseerby..**  
**-ANBU penguin**  
**-Kendricks Alashane**  
**-Inkeri**  
**-anna butrpho**  
**-LatimerBaka**  
**-Xbakiyalo**  
**-Amore timble**  
**-PearlaH.Sweden**  
**-p0chingching**

**And to other FUTURE reviewers! A BIG THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!!!**

That's it! I'm outta here! Till my NEXT Shaman king Fanfiction! Ja matta ne minna-san!!! XD

**_Anna's Labor (2006) by Abie05._**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
